Mikey dan Naluri Hidup
by Virid Visette
Summary: Mikey telah menemukan jalan hidupnya. Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Master Splinter, Mikey siap mengasah kemampuannya di dunia yang penuh tantangan ini.


**TMNT © Peter Laird dan Kevin Eastman**

 **Rated:** **K+**

 **Genre:** **Humor, Parody**

* * *

 **Mikey dan Naluri Hidup**

.

.

Suatu Sabtu pagi di awal musim panas dimulai dengan suatu hal yang tidak biasa. Hawa sejuk masih menyelimuti rumah keempat kura-kura dan sesosok tikus. Tentu saja mereka semua tidak sama dengan spesies umumnya, berkat teknologi dari sekelompok alien yang mengatasnamakan Ultrom. Sayangnya plot dalam kisah ini tidak mengungkit kelompok tersebut. Maaf bila telah menggugurkan harapan Anda.

Keheningan pagi hari itu sedikit digoyahkan oleh suara yang ditimbulkan oleh Mikey yang tengah membereskan kamarnya. Ya, sangat jarang Mikey melakukan hal rajin seperti itu, ditambah berdasarkan inisiatifnya sendiri. Bukan hanya itu saja, antusias terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Kini di tangannya terdapat ransel yang mulai dipenuhi barang-barangnya, seperti komik dan MP3 _player_ , juga barang-barang tambahan yang memiliki fungsi sendiri.

Leonardo, atau dikenal Leo, yang memang sudah terjaga dari sepuluh menit yang lalu ingin melakukan pemanasan sebelum latihan pagi dimulai, namun rasa penasaran dengan suara gaduh dari kamar adik bungsunya membuatnya menghentikan jejaknya di depan kamar Mikey, "Sedang apa, Mikey? Tumben sekali jam lima sudah bangun."

Mikey yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya tidak menyadari keberadaan si Sulung. Setelah mengenakan ranselnya dan bersiap melangkah keluar, Mikey mengambil napas dalam, "Tenang saja. Kau pasti bisa, Miche-Uah! Leo! Sejak kapan kau muncul?! Jangan membuat jantungku senam pagi! Nggak baik buat masa pertumbuhan!"

Alis kanan Leo terangkat, entah mesti bereaksi apa melihat reaksi Mikey, "Tadi sudah kupanggil," dilanjutkan dengan mengheluskan napas, bersiap mengulang pertanyaannya, "Jadi...kau mau melakukan ap-Oi! Tunggu!" tangan kanan Mikey memijak bahu Leo untuk melewatinya.

"Maap, Leo. Aku tidak mau jadwalku molor," ungkap Mikey sambil mempersiapkan _skateboard_ kesayangannya yang berada tidak jauh dari Klunk yang masih terlelap di _sofa_ , "Aw, Klunk. Aku akan merindukanmu, kawan."

Tanda tanya muncul di pikiran Leo. Kali ini pun kembali gagal mendapatkan jawabannya saat Donnie yang baru saja keluar dari laboratoriumnya melemparkan sesuatu ke Mikey, "Jangan lupakan ini karena terlalu bersemangat, Mikey."

Sesuatu itu berupa topi. Topi biasa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Donnie meng- _upgrade_ topi yang baru saja dilemparkan. Membuat kerutan bingung Leo bertambah.

Senyum lebar merekah di wajah Mikey, "Oh! Hampir saja ketinggalan! Tanpa ini, kurang menjiwai instingku! _Thanks_ , Don!" dengan segera Mikey memakaikan topi berwarna putih-jingga tua dengan inisial 'M' di bagian depannya.

"Sudah bawa minum yang banyak supaya nggak dehidrasi?"

"Sudah! Aku bisa mengisiulangnya saat malam hari di taman,"

"TV _portable_ yang katamu supaya nggak ketinggalan penayangan perdana Monkey King di TV sudah masuk ke tas?"

"Tentu! Mana mungkin lupa! Penasaran bagaimana ceritanya yang katanya biaya produksinya lebih besar daripada Kungfu Panda 3!"

"GPS? Kalau-kalau kau nyasar dan aku terlalu sibuk untuk menjemputmu," anggukan Mikey menjawab pertanyaan lain dari Donnie. Seperti pengecekan daftar barang, menurut Leo.

Seraya menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding dan melipatkan kedua tangannya, Donnie melemparkan tatapan tegas ke adiknya, "Ingat! Hanya boleh di tempat yang tidak terlihat manusia, seperti yang Ayah bilang, atau kutarik paksa kau kembali ke rumah dan kusita semua barang-barangmu."

"Janji!" jawab Mikey tanpa melepas senyumnya.

Sosok baru bertopeng merah menginjakkan kedua kakinya ke ruangan yang sama dengan ketiga saudaranya sambil mengusap matanya. Tanda dirinya terbangun karena suara mereka. Pandangan galak dilontarkan ke Leo, Donnie, dan Mikey, "Kenapa pagi-pagi berisik? Dan apa-apaan penampilan si kepala batu?" ujarnya saat melihat penampilan 'tidak biasa'-nya Mikey.

Senyuman Mikey terhenti, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kedua matanya dibuka kembali, terlihat fokus pada suatu benda yang tidak terlihat di mata ketiga kakaknya, "Asal kalian tahu, hari ini adalah hari bersejarahku yang telah kunanti-nantikan. Lihat saja, saat pulang nanti, pastilah aku bertambah kuat," genggaman penuh optimis mendarat di dada Mikey. Kemudian mulai berseluncur dengan _skateboard_ -nya, nadanya tidak seserius sebelumnya, "Dah, Don, Leo, Raph! Sampaikan salam penuh cintaku pada Ayah, April, Casey, dan lainnya! Sampai ketemu minggu depan! Wahai dunia yang penuh kejutan, bersiaplah, sang pemenang kejuaraan Battle Nexus legendaris ini akan menjajal kerasnya rintangan yang kau berikan!"

Teriakan penuh semangat si Bungsu masih terdengar di telinga Leo, Donnie, dan Raph hingga nyaris satu menit. Setelah dirasa sudah jauh dari rumah, Leo akhirnya bersuara, "Don, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Mikey?"

Mendapati tatapan penasaran Leo dan Raph, Donnie sempat mengejapkan matanya sebelum berkisah, "Oh, kalian tidak tahu ya? Kemarin akhirnya Master Splinter memberikan izin pada Mikey pergi selama seminggu. Ya, meski Master Splinter memintaku untuk terus memantaunya dengan alat-alatku, tanpa sepengetahuan Mikey tentunya," jelasnya, "Ah, topi yang kuberi padanya tadi sudah kupasang pendingin supaya dia tidak terkena _heat stroke_. Aku juga telah memberikan beberapa baterai cadangan Shell Cell beserta mengajarkan Mikey cara penggantiannya, berhubung baterai Shell Cell hanya mampu bertahan maksimal tiga hari."

Ok. Waktunya koreksi. Topi Mikey ternyata telah di- _upgrade_.

Kedua alis beserta mata Raph menyipit, "Izin mau bertualang menjadi Turtle Titan bodohnya itu?" gelengan Donnie menjawabnya, "Menurut alasan yang diutarakan adikmu kemarin ya karena ada sesuatu yang menggetarkan naluri hidupnya dan dirinya tidak akan puas sebelum menjawabbaliknya. Kalian tahulah Mikey, akan menghalalkan alasan apapun demi menuntut keinginannya. Master Splinter pun sampai menghela napas berkali-kali sebelum menyetujuinya,"

"Apa menyangkut statusnya sebagai pemenang kejuaraan Battle Nexus?" tebak Leo, mengingat Mikey sempat menyebutkan gelar kesukaannya.

Donnie tertawa pelan mendengarnya yang tentunya membuat Raph gusar karena dibuat bingung, "Terus apa, jenius? Jangan memancing emosiku."

"Ah, maap, maap. Sebenarnya naluri hidup yang Mikey bilang berkaitan dengan _game_ yang belum lama dirilis kemarin. Dia terus-terusan mengeluh padaku kalau dia sudah mengoleksi semuanya yang ada disini. Ya aku jawab, minta izin lah pada Master Splinter, berhubung aku masih sibuk memperbaiki generator. Ajaibnya, setelah berhari-hari berjuang merebut hati Master Splinter, Mikey berhasil."

Donnie berjalan menuju meja penuh inovasinya, memasang kembali bagian-bagian generator Donnie melanjutkan, "Kalian pasti sadar ‚kan belakangan ini Mikey lebih fokus saat latihan? Juga membuat makanan kesukaan Ayah saat makan malam?" kedua kepala mengangguk, menyadari gelagat anehnya Mikey yang semakin 'aneh' empat hari terakhir. Dikiranya karena Mikey menginginkan volume terbaru komik Justice Force versi Rebirth atau _game_ rilisan Nintendo tentang Olimpiade Rio yang menggabungkan dua karakter kawakan kesukaan Mikey. Eh, tunggu. Hal ini 'kan masih menyangkut _game_. Tapi memangnya Mikey sebegitu terpengaruh dengan _game_ tema olahraga? Ah, tapi anak itu suka _game_ Tony Hawk karena dirinya mengaku cinta _skateboard_. Kalau begitu muncul satu hal lagi, apa _skateboard_ dimasukkan ke kejuaraan sekelas Olimpiade sedunia? Jangan bilang dia ke Rio (Brazil) cuma ingin menont-

"Ah. Lupa menambahkan. Nama _game_ -nya itu Pokemon Go," terang Donnie seraya menghentikan perakitan generator untuk mengambil mur yang jatuh dari atas meja.

 **=END=**

 **-Epilog-**

 **(1)**

"Yes! Pikachu _getto da ze_!" seru Mikey usai melempar Pokeball ketigabelasnya. Sambil terus menyenandungkan lagu Pokemon, Mikey melanjutkan pemburuan Pokemon, "Oke. Selanjutnya menuju ke tempat Mr. Mime! Hm? Dua kilo? Nggak masalah!"

Sebelum mencapai tempat destinasinya, terdengar deringan Shell Cell-nya. Menghentikan laju _skateboard_ -nya, Mikey menjawab panggilan dengan ria, "Yoo! Trainer Mikey disini!"

"Kamu izin pergi seminggu cuma karena buat berburu Pokemon, Mikey?!" suara keras Leo menggema, untung lah Mikey segera menjauhkan Shell Cell-nya dari telinganya.

"Alasanmu kali ini lebih parah daripada saat kamu mau jadi super hero selevel Silver Sentry! Kau ini benar-benar kebangetan! Makin kupertanyakan kemana kehormatanmu sebagai Ninja, Mikey!"

"Hei! Aku 'kan sudah berjanji pada Master Splinter dan Donnie kalau aku cuma mencari Pokemon di tempat yang tidak terlihat orang."

"Dan lagi kalau Donnie tahu hal ini dari awal, kenapa dia tidak mencegahmu?"

"Hmmmm...Karena dia kakakku?"

 **(2)**

Puas mendapatkan Nidorino dan berhasil mengevolusi Magikarp menjadi Gyarados, Mikey kembali menggerakkan _skateboard_ -nya ke tempat dimana Mankey menunggu. Bunyi nada dering Shell Cell yang kesekian kalinya kembali menghambat pertualangan Mikey. Wajah bosan Mikey langsung ceria saat menemukan ide jahil barunya.

"Yoo, dengan Ace Trainer Mikey yang juga merangkap sebagai pemenang kejuaraan Battle Nexus dan Turtle Titan yang tengah melakukan perjalanan panjang untuk menjadi Pokemon Master terhebat yang melebihi Red. Saat ini tidak bisa menerima panggilan kecuali bila mendesak. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi Pikac-"

"….Seriusan Mikey. Kalau kau berniat mengganti _voicemail_ -mu, buatlah yang singkat, juga bersyukurlah bukan Raph yang menelepon. Dia pasti akan menghajarmu saat kau pulang nanti karena salahmu mengungkit lagi tentang Battle Nexus."

Mikey tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat suara bukan Leo yang didengarnya, "Oh! Rupanya kakakku yang paling cerdik nan dermawan, Donatello! Kukira Leo yang mau menceramahiku lagi. Parah dia, belum juga aku keluar dari rumah lebih dari tiga jam, sudah dapat lima kali ceramah-tidak-singkat darinya. Padahal keseruan _hunting_ Pokemon baru dimulai!"

Mendengar tawa pelan dari kakaknya Mikey meneruskan ceritanya, "Oh ya Don, aku sudah menangkap dua puluh enam Pokemon, sembilan diantaranya termasuk tipe langka. Wartotle-ku juga sudah menjadi Blastoise! Empat telur sudah menetas! Dan sekarang aku sudah naik enam level! Jangan-jangan aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Pokemon Master!"

Donnie dapat membayangkan Mikey tengah memberikan senyuman lebar padanya, "Baguslah kalau kamu menikmatinya. Oh ya, aku meneleponmu mau memberitahu kalau di TPA yang letaknya sekitar empat kilo ke arah utara dari lokasimu sekarang banyak Pokemon tipe langka dan masih segelintir Trainer yang mengetahui tempat itu."

"Serius?! Oke! Segera cabut kesana! _Thanks_! Pulang nanti kukenalkan koleksi Pokemonku! Dadah, Don!"

Mengetahui Mikey telah mengakhiri percakapan, Donnie menaruh kembali Shell Cell-nya ke atas meja komputernya. Beberapa layar monitor komputer didepannya menampilkan hal-hal yang berbeda, mulai monitoring jalur akses menuju rumah hingga tampak desain 3D yang sepertinya menjadi proyek yang tengah dikerjakannya, "Fiuuh...dia masih belum sadar akunnya kukasih _cheat_ empat kalinya CP."

Menekan beberapa tombol pada keyboard-nya, monitor yang didepan Donnie yang tadinya menampilkan rumus-rumus mekanika berganti menjadi daftar pokemon yang Mikey koleksi, "Hm...Koleksi Pokemon Mikey tipe listrik masih sebatas Pikachu. Sebaiknya kutaruh Voltorb dan Magnemite yang tingkat kesulitan menangkapnya kuturunkan. Hn? Eevee dan Psyduck-nya masih belum berevolusi? Mesti taruh _candy_ juga. Bonuslah, kasih Gengar."

 **=END=**

A/N: Berhubung banyak unsur yang diambil dari luar TMNT, akan daku jelaskan.

1) Monkey King dan Kungfu Panda 3 sama-sama diproduksi di Cina dan ya keduanya merupakan film animasi termahal yang dibuat oleh Cina.

2) Justice Force ver Rebirth – Justice League ver Rebirth rilisan DC Comics.

3) Tony Hawk, game tentang main _skateboard_ dengan segala gerakan akrobatiknya.

4) Dua karakter kawakan di game Olimpiade terbaru rilisan Nintendo, Mario dan Sonic.

5) Pikachu _getto da ze!_ (Telah kudapatkan Pikachu!), kata-kata yang sering diucapkan Satoshi/Ash saat berhasil mendapatkan Pokemon di anime.

6) Red, protagonis game Pokemon generasi pertama yang juga merangkap jadi lawan terakhir (dan tersusah) di generasi kedua.

7) CP (Combat Power), gabungan semua _stat_ di game aslinya (seperti Level, Attack, Defense, Sp Attack, Sp Defense, dan Speed) di Pokemon Go; Candy, diperlukan untuk mengevolusi Pokemon, menggantikan EXP dan peran Stone atau Link Trade di game aslinya.

8) Pikachu, Mr. Mime, Mankey, Nidorino, Voltorb, Magnemite, dan Gengar adalah nama-nama Pokemon dari generasi pertama. Mr. Mime (Psychic), menyerupai badut pantomime berwarna pink; Mankey (Fight), berwujud monyet dengan wajah babi; Nidorino (Poison), seluruh badannya beracun, berwarna ungu dengan tanduk dikepalanya; Voltorb (Electric), berbentuk bola mirip Pokeball; Magnemite (Electric/Steel), magnet yang mengabaikan adanya gravitasi; Gengar (Ghost/Poison), Bentuk akhir dari Pokemon hantu yang sudah punya kaki, jadi tidak melayang lagi.

9) Berhubung daku nggak main Pokego (serius) dan hanya main Pokemon versi Nintendo DS jadi kurang terlalu tahu seluk-beluknya. Maap.


End file.
